Something to Cry About
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: One-shot, set after the Chuunin Exams. Sakura couldn't help but worry for her teammate while he was suffering over the cursed seal placed on him in the Forest of Death. But when it gets out of hand, what's a girl to do when your crush is hurting you in the worst way you can imagine? Rape, Non-Con. Kind of a drabble. SasuSaku.


**A/N: Hello! I got the idea for this oneshot when I rewatched the part where Sasuke gets the cursed seal and apparently breaks Zaku's arms. Honestly, to me, since he said "You're very _attached_ to them", it would mean he ripped them off, but whatever goes. Whether they're broken or discarded somewhere on the forest floor, something clicked in my brain and then this happened.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

"Aaaaaarrrgh..."

The cloth was removed, soaked in the ice water in the bowl on the nightstand, then replaced on his forehead. Warm breath fanned over his face as she whispered soothing words.

"Shh...it's okay, Sasuke-kun. You'll be okay." Her warm smile comforted as he opened his hazy, glassy eyes a fraction to see two dots of green amongst a blurry sea of pink.

She took his hand, trying not to shudder when she caught a glimpse of the seal as he shifted.

That stupid thing had already caused enough hurt, and sadly, it never failed to haunt her nightmares.

Ever since the Forest of Death, she'd been plagued with terrifying nightmares. Visions of such horror...and that _voice_. That blood-curdling _voice_...

* * *

 ** _"Sakura...who did this to you?"_**

* * *

She suppressed a yelp as he grasped her hand, squeezing it like a lifeline as another round of pain was inflicted, earning a whimper.

It was funny; had Sasuke known that he, the sworn 'Avenger', the prodigy, was reduced to a whimpering, bedridden boy, he would've done his famous 'Hn' and proceed to deny he was capable of it. ("I don't _whimper_.")

Sakura sighed. She tried so hard to forget the horrors of that day. Not only had she lost most of her beautiful pink hair, but the fear of Sasuke going on a murderous rampage because of that stupid _seal_ were enough to keep her wide awake at night, too afraid to close her eyes.

Every time she saw him, mixed emotions of fear and relief flooded her heart. Relief, because he hadn't died that day in the forest, that he was breathing, and that he wasn't going to leave them like that. But at the same time, Sakura was _afraid_.

She snorted in her thoughts. A couple of months ago, if you'd told her she would've been scared of Sasuke Uchiha, the dreamiest boy this side of Fire Country, she would've laughed at you. But now, she was beginning to flinch more when he turned to her, starting to shy away when he spoke her name.

Surely he noticed. Hell, _Naruto_ even noticed, and he was the densest ninja she'd ever met.

She was broken from her thoughts by a sharp intake of breath, his eyes snapping open. Tears had began to gather in the sides of his eyes, and instantly a wave of sympathy crashed through her body.

"Shh...Sasuke-kun..." She cooed, hugging him to her chest in order to calm him down.

"S-Sa..." He tried to gasp, sounding as if it were difficult to breathe. "Sa...kura..."

"Yes, I'm here," tears pooled in her own eyes as she smiled at him, seeing his face look up towards hers.

The sight was pitiful. Sasuke, the most cool, collected, brave ninja she'd ever met, was on the brink of crying, cheeks flushed from the heat radiating from his figure. His clothes were slightly wrinkled, his hands scrambling for purchase on any part of her he could reach. He grasped his neck with one hand and cried out in agony. She could almost _feel_ her heart breaking in two.

"Aaaaaa-aaaargh!"

Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room began to shift. The warmth intensified, so much that her hand flinched away from his face almost as if it was burned. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw the blackness, like ink, staining his skin.

The darkness was growing, and when his eyes opened she could see his Sharingan was activated.

* * *

 ** _"Tell me...who did this to you?!"_**

* * *

The tears in her eyes began to multiply as his hand immediately left hers, clutching his head as he yelled, red glinting in the darkness, the mysterious dark purple aura chilling her to the bone. She felt like ice was running through her veins, eyes as wide as they could be, unshed tears still glistening as his hands ripped away from his face, revealing more of the darkness.

A malicious smirk was on his face, eyes glinting wildly with the intent to kill.

* * *

 ** _"Sakura..."_**

* * *

A bright orange glow lit up the room, casting ominous shadows against the walls as they spread even further. His teeth shined in the light, looking almost...beastlike.

* * *

 ** _"I see you're very fond of those arms..."_**

* * *

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She was almost afraid to whisper.

A low laugh came from his throat, starting soft, then growing in volume until it was almost deafening. Sakura clapped her hands over her ears, clenching her teeth, eyes screwed shut, ignoring the dampness of her palm from where he had gripped.

* * *

 ** _A shriek of pain._**

* * *

She hopped off the bed and cowered in the opposite corner of the room, shaking like a leaf in a tornado, hot tears now freely running down her cheeks. She didn't dare look up.

" _Sa_ - _ku_ - _ra_..."

* * *

 ** _Sickening sounds of ripping flesh and bone._**

* * *

Her body was pinned against the wall, arms on either side of her head. As she opened her eyes, his warm breath heated her face as he leaned in, a maniacal grin spread across his lips.

 _"This is...from a nightmare..."_

He smashed his lips to hers, roughly grabbing her hair. She cried out in pain and he slipped his tongue in, and the tears fell faster.

 _"N-No...this isn't...this isn't Sasuke!"_

He grabbed her and threw her on his bed, on her in a split second. His mouth went to the nape of her neck, biting. She screamed and tried to shove him off, writhing underneath him as he bruised her tender flesh, again and again.

He ground into her, a heated flush coming over her cheeks as she realized just what the cursed mark was doing to his body. She pushed against his shoulders, hoping, praying, that it would be over before he did what she knew he was trying to do.

He grabbed the zipper and pulled hard, not caring if it snagged as he pulled it open, exposing her lacy bra. He ripped it off, revealing her budding breasts. The chill in the night air made her shudder, even more so as his mouth went to one of them, harshly sucking on them.

Her brain was becoming too fogged, too misty to register what he was doing, and she felt her eyes becoming heavy right as he ripped down her shorts, harshly rubbing at her underwear.

Her senses were dulled. She'd already cried and screamed so much, begging him to stop. Had Sasuke been in his right mind, he would've remarked that the situation was extremely ironic.

She was snapped back to awareness at the sharp, stinging pain in her insides as he forced himself on her, hips against hers, already buried deep inside. Without giving her a moment to adjust, he began the deed.

She felt so dirty. His bites felt like needles, his groping hands felt disgusting. It was not the act of love she'd always dreampt of. Rather, it was vile, such an act suitable for swine.

Sakura cried and cried. Tears streamed down, one right after the other, in rapid succession, almost like his movements as he grunted and growled like an animal.

She felt her body betraying her; the haze of pleasure had come back, hitting her like a brick wall, and she moaned and groaned her climax, and she was sure she felt something flowing inside her as she arched her back, shrieking his name.

As he pulled out, she felt raw, and fresh batches of tears arrived when he pulled her tightly to his chest, forcefully cuddling her as he covered them with his soiled bedsheets. The inky darkness was gone, and he was unconscious. She didn't dare wake him with her crying, forcing herself to screw her eyes shut, soaking his barely-muscled chest with cold tears, soothing the burn of her face as she tried not to let her body quiver with sobs.

For the first time, Inner Sakura was completely silent.

A month ago, he was the love of her life. Always pining after him, being concerned for his well-being, always doting on him like a worried mother.

Now, she felt betrayed. Scarred. A sea of tragedic anguish flowed through her veins as she subconsciously added one more nightmare to her never-ending reservoir. She knew she would never look at him the same way again, and there was that tiny spark of anger within her heart that he most likely wouldn't remember any of it in the morning. She made a mental note to try and wake up way earlier than he ever had, so as not to give him a heart attack when the sun rose and he awakened.

Staring sullenly at her ruined clothing, she realized now she'd have to ask her mother to help her pick out some new clothes.

Then there was the realization. The small bubble of panic suddenly enlarged itself to a full onslaught of terror that overtook her mind and caused her to freeze on the spot. _"What if I get pregnant?"_

There was the possibility. She'd started menstration only a couple of months ago, so surely that was enough of a time period for something to happen.

She resisted the new tears and tried to will herself to sleep, knowing that her life had changed forever - and not for the better.

She found herself trapped in a restless slumber; dozing off and reawakening had prevented the fear-inducing nightmares, but it also wasn't enough to recharge her mind and heal her.

Finally, when she had awakened for the umpteenth time at around three in the morning, she quietly slipped out of his arms and gathered her ruined dress and shorts, dressing the best she could. As she grabbed her sandals, she gave him one last gaze and she felt that same feeling of love well up in the pit of her heart. While she knew she could never love him quite the same way again, she knew that, in time, he could be forgiven.

In the meanwhile, she thought of asking to be Tsunade-sama's apprentice. After the funeral of the Third, Tsunade had come to become the Fourth Hokage. Tales of her bravery and impressive strength were natural in Konoha. Sakura knew she had a chance to get stronger while under her wing. And, if the unthinkable happened...

With those thoughts in mind, she gave him one last kiss on his forehead, he shifted and mumbled in his sleep, and she disappeared with the wind, gone like the cherry blossoms that had only begun to fall.

* * *

 **A/N: Really dark, I know. Please tell me how I did, and I really hope you enjoyed (Geez, it sounds so wrong to say that).**


End file.
